powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:XOsha/My Thoughts on The Powerpuff Girls Z Anime
Well since I was considering doing this post as well as my previous blog posts, here come my thoughts about Powerpuff Girls Z aka Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z. Just note that I'm going to be using the characters' Japanese names due to the fact that I only watched the Japanese version. I do find the anime boring but it's still watchable and somewhat entertaining. Here are things I liked about it: *The Girls' names being Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru. And strangely, they're not siblings and are also ordinary humans who simply gained the power to transform from white Z rays. *The fact that it's a magical girl anime. *Princess's name is Himeko Shirogane. She has a sister named Miko who always outshines her in everything, making Himeko a sympathetic character, unlike in the 1998 and 2016 series. Miko is also the only villain to not be hit by the black Z rays. *Himeko doesn't want to be a Powerpuff Girl but instead wants to stand out due to being invisible at home most of the time which is pretty sad. *Sedusa has more appearances than in the 1998 series although I don't like her as much. She's Sakurako's villain identity when she got hit by the black Z rays. She also only cares about getting her crush's attention than seducing other men, unlike her 1998 counterpart. Here are things I disliked (or showed criticism) about it: *Momoko's little sister. She's a big annoyance. She only likes Bubbles (Miyako) and Buttercup (Kaoru) yet dislikes Blossom (Momoko aka her big sister) for some stupid reason. *The Rowdyruff Boys. They're more of a nuisance than an actual threat, unlike the 1998 series. They also have a major perverted side when they mooned the girls and flipped up their skirts, which I find incredibly stupid. They honestly shouldn't have existed in this anime, seriously. *Sedusa's appearance. The fact that she's majorly sexualized unlike the 1998 series is super offputting, even though she's called Sedusa. *HIM. He looks more like a clown than a devil, thus I can't fully take him seriously despite that he's a big threat just like in the 1998 and 2016 series. *One of The Amoeba Boys being female, which doesn't make sense. They should've been called "The Amoebas" instead. *The transformation sequences. They're honestly a major bore even though I like their transformed outfits. *The fighting. The Girls don't punch and kick, unlike in the 1998 and 2016 series. *Their flying powers coming out of their shoes, which is really lame. *Momoko's weapon (as Hyper Blossom) is a yo-yo (which I find to be stupid) and she names her attacks after various sweets to where I was unable to tell what 'attacks' she used. Luckily her hair bow is also a weapon of hers which is pretty cool. *Himeko's and Miko's, along with their parents' eyes look ugly as heck. Star pupils don't look very attractive. *Himeko's transformed look is extremely hideous, having green eyes that look hypnotic and a big afro. That's all I can think of. I will update this post just like my other ones when I think of other things I like and/or dislike or if I need to do some proofreading. Boy, I have a lot of dislikes and criticism about it than likes. o.o Share me your thoughts as always. But please no flames or attacks! I plan to do the Powerpuff Girls Movie and the Christmas Special at some point. They will be in separate posts to prevent clutter. But, I'll be doing the Christmas Special blog post in December due to it being a Christmas movie/special and it would be too strange if it was done in a random month (excluding the two reboot episodes related to Christmas). And since it's almost April, I will write the post in 8 months thus it will be a long time. But the Powerpuff Girls movie blog post '''WILL '''be next so stay tuned! Category:Blog posts